


Beautiful Creatures

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Changelings, Claiming Bites, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Rituals, Slight Pedophilia, Tragic Romance, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Werewolves vs Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry Greggie, no mate for you. You're gonna be late to your own wedding. Poor Mycroft left at the alter after his soon to be husband never arrives."</p><p>The Despicable words of James Moriarty echoed in his ear as he glared up at the towering figure of his minion.</p><p>"Let's see how your boyfriend reacts when his lover isn't the same breed as him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Animal I Have Become

Greg stared helpless at the mirror. He felt like he just took on a double homicide case without a weeks worth of sleep. He was nervous, jittery, excited and terrified all at once. Nothing could match what he was feeling right now and he couldn't stand the feeling. It made him feel vulnerable, weak even but he had to push all of that down because there was no backing out of it now.

  


With a small sigh he straightened out his suit and fixed his crooked tie. When he was settled, the DI walked out of his room and into the hallway. "Astride! Are you ready?" He called out as he grabbed the keys to his car. The gift he was going to offer to the Holmes was already in the car, already pacted and ready.

  


It wasn't something cheesy like a housewarming gift you could pick up at some strange store outside the city. He actually put some thought into what the Holmes would like, some of the information was based off of what Sherlock told him but he was pretty some of that stuff wasn't true.

  


"Astride, come on!" He called out. Greg was sure the girl could hear him but deliberately ignored him.

  


"I'm fixing my hair!" The girl shouted back. He could hear the sounds of her shoes clamping against the wooden floor as she rounded down the steps. Indeed the girl had tried to fix her hair but failed miserably.

  


The hair clamp wasn't fully attached to the back of her hair as the light brown strands kept slipping through the bonds. Her bangs were messily tossed around from her short run down the steps.

  


The girl bore a small frown as she glared up at the man. "I hate weddings." She proclaimed rather childishly.

  


"Well, your going to my wedding," he said as he turned her around to fix the small mess that was her hair, "Does that mean you hate me?" He said with a smile. He brushed her hair lightly to untangle the tangled parts of her hair.

  


Pouting, she crossed her arms and waited patiently for the man to finish brushing her hair. "No I don't hate you or anyone else for that matter. I just hate the idea of wearing a dress to a wedding."

  


"Why? It's cute!"

  


"It's stupid."

  


Finishing up the last touches on her hair he took the hair clamp and pined up the top of her hair in a loose bun. When he had that finished she turned around and gave him a half hearted grin. "Howww, do I look?" She said as she twirled a little.

  


She had on a beautiful light peach strapless dress with violet flower petals going down it. Her heels were a light peach to which she practically threw a fit at when she first saw it. She also had a flowery headband that had violets all over it. Her hair had a light amount of sprinkles in it. She would've had a heart attack had he put anymore in it. She looked like an average flower girl with the exception of her frown. He'd deal with that latter for now she was perfect.

  


"Adorable, like a princess." He knew that she hated the word. "I am not a princess!" She gave his arm a light punch.

  


"So, how do I look?" He said as he twirled around for her.

  


He wore a all white tuxedo. Of course he knew the meaning behind wearing all white to a wedding and while he was by far a virgin it was his first time getting married. He's dated a lot of guys and girls over the years but he felt as if Mycroft was the one he was ready to settle down with.

  


"Like a man getting married to a dog." She said snarkly as she walked pasted him and towards the door. Rolling his eyes Greg grabbed his jacket and walked right behind her.

  


"Do you think that Mycroft could eat a couple of boys at my school?"

  


"Why?" He asked concern written all over his face.

  


With a smile she glanced back at him and winked. "No reason." When they reached the door there was a knock. A loud one.

  


The two cast a glance in the other's direction before looking back at the door. "Do...you think it's Mycroft?" She asked as she grasped his hand. There was another loud knock only this time it was more like a bang. Taking a quick look through the peephole he could see a bunch of guys standing out there. Greg frown and rushed the girl into his office.

  


"No." He said finally answering the girl's answer. There was a small secret passage, small enough for a child to fit. Mycroft had it installed after a little incident with Astride being alone when someone tried and failed to sneak into the house. She 'handled' it after somehow setting them both on fire outside of the house and they tried to sue them. Greg was not taking any chances with these idiots.

  


"Hide here, stay quite and don't come out unless I say so." He demanded while giving the girl a glare knowing she had a bad rap for not following directions.

  


"But-..." He cut her off as he pushed a button from under his desk and part of the wall moved to revel a small rectangular opening. It was small, small enough for a child. "No buts. Get in there." He grabbed her and placed her safely inside of the room.

  


As he moved to close the door she pulled him back down. "What are you gonna do?" She asked desperatly.

  


"If their friendly, which I doubt they are then I'll just tell them they have the wrong house." He gave her a knowing smile and pushed the button to close the door to the secret passage.

  


Grabbing his gun from the drawer he pulled out his gun as the sound of his front door breaking down alerted him of his intruders presence. As they rounded the corner to his office he pointed his gun at them.

  


"If you want to live then I suggest you leave immediately." He demanded. The brutes didn't look the slightest bit scared of him as they stared at one another.

  


Vampires, fucking vampires. Always searching for a new prey to kill. Hunting as if they owned the world but they often killed without hesitation. Greg didn't know who they were or how they would act.

  


Whatever they were after but they had to have known who he was or at least who he was marrying to come after him. Mycroft told him how to spot the Werewolf's and Vampire's that hid in the shadows. Now that there was a law against humans interfering with the supernatural power, they couldn't just kill them on sight.

  


Good thing too because Greg would've shot the hell out of Sherlock when they first met. Then he wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet the smug Holmes's brother.

  


Wouldn't be marrying him either. Right now, he had a bunch of Vampires in his house that he had to deal with and calling his lover to take care of them didn't seem like a good idea. He didn't need Mycroft to get work up over a few measly vampire's plus it was bad luck for the Mycroft to see him before they got married. These guys just stepped into the wrong house.

  


"You don't believe that I'll do it but I'll blow all you blood sucking bastards away." He aimed the gum at the closest one.

  


The sound of glass shattering behind him alerted him of the fourth presence. It smashed through his window as it rushed to tackle him against the wall and threw him to the ground. He frowned. Somewhere in between the whole ordeal he dropped the gun, which he silently cursed himself for.

  


When he tried to stand up his arms were pulled behind his back and his head was pulled down. "Stand down human." The smug vampire who tackled him said.

  


Greg grounded his teeth together as the vampire increased the pain in his arms by pushing his head down more. He huffed out a breath as he tried to lessen the pain by relaxing his body.

  


"Don't break him yet Sebastian, dear. We still need him." Greg's eyes widened. He know that voice. He wish he could shove the brute off of himself just so he could put a bullet in that smug tone.

  


The man called Sebastian let him go just so he could get a good look at them. The group of vampires surrounded him as their master entered the room. They knew he had nowhere to go.

  


"Sorry Greggie, no mate for you. You're gonna be late to your own wedding. Poor Mycroft left at the alter after his soon to be husband never arrives." The voice said.

  


The Despicable words of James Moriarty echoed in his ear as he glared up at the towering figure of his minion.

  


"Let's see how your boyfriend reacts when his lover isn't the same breed as him." He walked over towards his desk and sat down.

  


His men just relaxed as they stared down at his still form. "So where's the other human you had with you. They completely disappeared." He looked around the place with disinterest.

  


Greg sighed. Of course Moriarty would get down to business. "I have not idea what your talking about." He stated plainly.

  


Moriarty eyes flashed towards him as his head stopped on the spot where Astride was. He tilted his head and smirked. Sebastian wrapped his hand around his throat and once again his body was pushed against the wall. Slowly the man dragged him up the hard wooden surface.

  


"Don't make me ask again Greggie, I really hate repeating myself." When he made no attention of answering him, the vampire cast a glance over towards Sebastian who tightened his grip on his neck.

  


He opened his mouth, trying to access some air. Sebastian lifted his hand to show Greg his long nails. Then he shoved them underneath his ribcage to further his pain. In a second the man was right next to him, his face as close as if they were lovers.

  


"Don't play dumb with me Greggie. I don't like being a toy to the likes of a human." Moriarty ghost his lips over his cheek, his fangs outstretched in a threatening manner.

  


Greg stared at him as his vision began to wan in and out. Moriarty knew he would never tell him Astride's location. He would never in danger another human beings life. Why not just search his mind and find out?

  


"Why that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" The vampire said as he answered his question. His eyes held something close to malice in them. The cheeky smiled slipped off his face and was replaced with a more deadly one. "I will ask you one more time and if you don't answer I will drain you of every last drop of blood you have and then drop your corpse off to your lover. Where is she?"

  


Greg glared defiantly at the animal. He refused to give up her location, even if he had to die for it. "Go to hell." He said as the vampire's lackey twisted his fingers and dug deeper into his side. The pain was bearable but what happened next he wasn't to sure he was ready for. 

  


The fake smile was back onto Moriarty's face. "Wrong answer. Time to die now." He announced.

  


The last thing Greg expected was for the secret door to burst open. "No wait!" Astride yelled. Her eyes scanned the room as the vampire's gawked at how easy it was to lure her out.

  


Sebastian drop the D.I. who slid to the floor gasping for breath. The girl rushed towards his side, panic clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I couldn't let them kill you."

  


She grasped his hand. "You should've stayed...in there," he said as he covered his forehead with his arm. "They wouldn't have killed me, not really." He placed a hand on her head as he tried to breathe. He felt light headed as if he'd been hit by a car. "It wouldn't started a war between their kind." He said in between breaths.

  


Moriarty smiled, he circled them both. His eyes never leaving Greg's. "You may be right. The elders might kill me for even trespassing onto the canine's land." He just simply paced around them.

  


"They might chop off my legs to show how they feel about my defiance. They might slit my throat so that I may never speak again." He weighed the pros and cons in his head and chuckled. "But that's just it, it's the rush of almost being caught."

  


"Almost being caught. Mycroft will have your head for this!" Astride yelled as she practically threw herself at him. He simply shoved her backwards and onto Greg, who winced at the contact. "Sorry." She said as got off of him.

  


Her small fingers gripped his sleeve as she looked towards him to confirm. "She's right Moriarty. The Holmes won't just let this go unnoticed, they will go to your council and demand immunity so that they can kill you themselves. Maybe they'll just kill you without immunity, show your kind who are the mindless killers what the repercussions for attacking their kind are."

  


The vampire's minions stepped closer towards them, their fangs outstretched menacingly. With one hand motion, Moriarty stopped them.

  


"Don't worry boys. Greggie's just stating his opinion."

  


"Leave now and I'll consider talking Mycroft out of tearing you to pieces." He pulled the girl closer to him as he stood up. Hopeful the master criminal mind wouldn't have noticed. They needed to get out of here. He didn't like the odds, five to two. Even if they could get out of the house, the vampires would be on them faster than he could say run.

  


Moriarty sighed. "You just don't get it Greggie. Your in no position to negotiate." He ripped Astride from his arms and pulled her against his side.

  


"Let her go!" Greg shouted as he moved towards him.

  


Moriarty's men moved closer toward the vampire with their fangs ready to sink their teeth into him. The vampire shook his head slowly. "This can go one or two ways, detective." He drew the sentence out. "Either you do as I say and she lives or you both die simple as that."

  


"What do you want?" He asked. He looked down at the girl who looked absolutely frightened.

  


Moriarty smiled. "I want to turn you." He said simply. It was something Greg hadn't really hadn't expected. "I want you to be mine as I rub it into your dumb little mates head that the man he loves is mine." He growled. "Then that will send a message to his gorgeously beautiful brother that I can take anything and anyone I want. Especially, his boy toy. Oh what's his name...John. Johnny boy and his son Hamish."

  


"Leave them out of this!" Greg shouted. He balled his fist up but stopped when the vampire wagged his finger at him and pulled Astride's head back by her hair.

  


She cried out but didn't utter a word afterwards. Tears streamed down her cheek and with a crazy look, Moriarty took his nail and dragged it across her neck. It was not enough to slit her throat but enough to draw blood.

  


"Tell your dear detective here how much that hurt."

  


She glared up defiantly up at him. The girl dared not to speak but her silence was enough to piss off the mad man. "Speak when spoken to, child!" He dug his claws into her face.

  


She wanted to scream but her jaw was being forcefully closed. "Stop!" Greg shouted as he tried to stop the man. He was, of course pulled backwards by one of Moriarty's men. They slammed him in to the floor faster than he could even think.

  


"Now Greggie...you know how this game is played. You've been on enough short runs across the field with Sherlock to know how I like to play with my things." He leaned down towards Astride with his hand still pulling her head back. "Now, tell Lestrade that it was just an accident. No need to worry."

  


She looked up at him with that same defiant look but he yanked at her hair which caused that look to slip away. Her eyes slowly fell on Greg's and she whispered, "...It was just an accident, Lestrade. No need to worry." Her bottom lip trembled.

  


He sent a glare up at Moriarty who grinned. "I like that fire in your eyes. It makes you more interesting." His eyes turned a darker brown, almost black.

  


He tossed the girl to the floor where Sebastian grabbed her and held her tightly against her body. His hand ruffly tilted her head slightly as the other on held onto her shoulder. "And Sherlock said there was nothing interesting about you." Moriarty scoffed as if he was shocked.

  


He walked over to Greg and with a hand lifted his head up just so the man could gaze into his eyes. "You are precious man to the Holmes'. I want Sherlock but that blonde and his bastard son are taking up all his attention from me. You join me into taking them down and I'll let the girl live."

  


"You won't touch her or John and his son. The sooner you do away with us, the Holmes will hunt you down and kill you. Your men may stand tall now but they will have their heads torn from their bodies and each limb devoured just so they could shit out each piece." Greg said as he yanked the hand from his chin.

  


"You know, you have a lot of heart...I just might each it out of your ribcage." He grabbed the DI's neck and extended his fangs. "This is gonna hurt a lot but you'll get use to it." As he said that he bit his neck.

  


Greg let out a eardrum shattering cry as fangs pierced his skin. Sebastian growled to keep the others from joining in on the fun. Astride was screaming out blood curling curses at the vampire.

  


"Get off of him you disgusting blood sucker!" She squirmed in Moran's hold but was held back by the man. "Let go of me freak! Lestrade!"

  


"He's busy right now." One of the vampires said with a laugh. She hollered a round of curses at them as they watched.

  


Greg felt his blood seep out of him as the vampire drunk from him. He glanced up at Astride who was fully crying now, Sebastian had yet to put her down as his master drank from him. He was worried what they would do to her once they killed him.

  


He felt his consciousness slipping in and out of existent. Moriarty finally let him go as he stood up and dropped him. Greg couldn't feel or move his arms as the vampire paced around his limp form.

  


"Oh my, what a delicious specimen of a man you are. Your blood is just scrumptious." He smiled and licked his lips. He crouched in front of his prone form to gloat.

  


"Do you feel that? That's the feeling of your blood slowly exiting your wound. How does it feel, knowing your about to die?" When Greg tried to close his eyes to pass out Moriarty slapped him. "I remember when I first turned. My maker was ruthless but he had to be to make me into the animal I am today. My father had sold me to some slave owner."

  


"I was raped repeatedly by men who, now are all dead. I wanted to die. I tried to kill myself until one day it all changed. One of them, promised me a once in a life time chance to react revenge on the people who harmed me." With his clawed hand he reached out to lift up the DI's head. Greg stared into those dark brown eyes.

  


"Of course I took it the offer and after a painful few minutes of changing, I killed any and everyone I came in contact with. The amount of blood that was spilled by my hands was unimaginable. I mean I can imagine the countless of body parts that were lying around. In the trees, in bathrooms, on the floor, through windows and just plain old lying on the ground. "

  


His eyes shined with something close to pleasure in them. Moriarty let his head go as it dropped to the floor. "I can only imagine what your going through right now."

  


Greg's breathing started to even out as he spoke. "Sir..." Sebastian said breathlessly as he peered down at his master. Hearing the shorter man speak like that had him hot and bothered.

  


"What?" Moriarty said irritably.

  


"Sir, he won't make it for long."

  


With a sigh, the vampire rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you wait a while before dying on me, huh Greggie?" He asked. He raked a finger across his skin.

  


Greg coughed up a little blood as he glared through his half lite eyelids. "I guess not." Moriarty lifted up his head onto his lap. "You really must want to die," he raised his arm and cut his arm with his nail, "...again."

  


Greg, with little strength he had, tried to twist his head away from the offered arm. Moriarty forcefully turned the man's head towards him and let droplets of his blood slip into the corners of his mouth.

  


"There we go. In a few minutes you'll be turned into one of us and then you'll never have to fear about dying again." The vampire placed a kiss on top of his head. "Cherish this gift I have given to you. You might learn to love it."

  


Greg rolled off of the man as he tried to cough up the vampire's blood. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt his heart slowly stopped. "Ahh!" He screamed as the pain increase. His lungs felt as if they would burst into flames. Everything before became louder and more distinct. He could hear the sound of his next door neighbors arguing from across the street. The sound of the husband banging on the door to the bathroom as his wife cries.

  


"What have you done to me?" He all but screamed as he wrapped an arm around his waist. The pain just increased as his body adjusted to the new feeling.

  


He could hear the sound of a car accident that happened a few miles out. A truck ran into a small mini van. Lucky no one was hurt. At the park, there was a family gazing at the stars having small but peaceful conversation. They looked as if they were enjoying themselves.

  


Greg could hear all of that. He could smell the small female in the room, practically could feel her pulse quickening as she gazed up the monster before her. Part of him wanted to run over to her and just have a little taste of her blood.

  


His fangs darted out at the thought of it and he gasped. Quickly he covered his mouth and pushed away any thought of harming the small being. He had to control himself, for Astride's sake.

  


"Greg..." Her tiny voice whispered out. She hardly ever called him by that name unless it was important or she was really scared.

  


"Do you feel that Greggie?" Moriarty voice sung with amusement. "That's your animalistic side fighting over control with your more human side. Control, it's a very hard thing to have for a changeling. You must really care about this one."

  


The vampire place his freezing hands on her shoulders as he watched Greg fight with his inner demon. "What have you done you monster?" Astride yelled as she turned to hit the vampire on the chest.

  


He simply smacked her to the ground with the flick of his wrist. "Do not touch me human?" She winced as she covered her cheek with her hand.

  


"For changeling, you are pretty...strong willed. Most vampires, after they've been born, would attack the first sight of food source they see." He smiled down at Greg who glared up at him. "How fascinating?"

  


Once again the vampire crouched down before him. "Your holding onto some part of you that's still human." All around him the others laughed. Their eyes were trained on the girl who just clutched onto his desk. "Personally, I would've killed the bitch without a second thought."

  


Without even himself noticing, he lunged at Moriarty with a strength he didn't have before and pinned him to the wall. He growled and snapped his fangs at the offending vampire as his hand tightened around his throat.

  


That put the others on offence as they prepared to attack him. Greg didn't care. His main focus was to snap the bastards neck in half before the others had a second thought.

  


Moriarty just smirked at him. His darkened eyes glared up at something pasted him. "Why, if I had a nickel for every time someone I changed tried to kill me, I'd be surrounded by towers of them. Listen Greggie. You might want to get your priorities checked." As he said that the sound of Astride screaming out in pain alerted him of her danger.

  


Sebastian once again had the girl, this time, he twisted her arm behind her back in a very painful manner. Her face was scrunched up with tears running down it while her other hand clutched tightly on to Sebastian's hand that pulled her up by her hair.

  


"If you want to kill me then you'll have to get in line. There are a lot more people out there far more interesting than you who I would die to have them kill me, or at least try."

  


Greg, realising the situation he was in let him go. Silently he promise the man death latter. He would kill Jim Moriarty, just watch him try. "Let go of the child now." He said. Sebation gave a look that stated that he had to move father away from the vampire for him to relase the girl. Slowly he backed away from him and the vampire's master just frowned.

  


"I don't like it when people touch me without my permission. While you attacking me came as a surprise I expect you receive proper punishment." He simply walked past Greg and over to his henchman. "As your maker, I command you to turn this girl."

  


I'd never do that!"

  


"I know but if your disobey an order by your maker. It is punishable by death."

  


"I'd rather die than make another human being into one of these things."

  


"It's not your life I'm talking about...it's hers."

  


"YOU'LL DIE BEFORE YOU'LL LAY A HAND ON HER-" Greg shouted as he approached them but something made him stop. Moriarty sent one look at his men and they were on him. They grasped his arms and legs, making him completely immobile.

  


Moriarty groaned. "How many times must we go through this Greggie? You have no power to order me about." Slowly the vampire took Astride's arm from his servant and began to twisted it upwards painfully. "I am your master. You do as I say and if you don't..." he paused for a second for dramatic effect. Astride's face was contorted into some mixture of pain and panic as he continued to move her arm into places it shouldn't go.

  


"Then there will be CONSEQUENCES!" As he finished his sentence all Greg could hear was a snap. Then the girl screamed out loudly. She had tears pouring down her face.

  


Greg started to struggle in their grasp to escaped but failed. He wanted this to stop, he needed this to stop. She was just a child, in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Let her go damn it!" He yelled.

  


Moriarty had that smug look on his face again. He humed inwardly. "Hummm, it's not enough."

  


"What do you mean it's not enough you bloody psychopath? I will fucking kill you!" Greg was enraged. He couldn't allow this to happen. He needed to get to her.

  


Sebastian looked down at his master, their eyes meeting for a second as if silently communicating. The vampire smiled as if inwardly concocting a plan. He stared down at the small human who's brave facade had broken over. The girl was now sobbing all over the place.

  


"This pain, is nothing...compared to what you'll feel...after...Sebastian...is done with you." He leaned down to whispered harshly into the girl's ear. His smile was full of darkness and pure evil.

  


Greg could smell the fear that emitted from the girl. Her heart rate sped up to a certain degree. He knew something bag was going to happen as he watched the man turn to her. With the snap of his fingers, Moriarty silently ordered Sebastian to do something.

  


"What did you order him to do?" Greg demanded.

  


Moriarty just smiled. "Watch and learn Greggie." Sebastian turned Astride around so she was facing him. His eyes peered into her like he was staring right into her soul. He held her at arms length, though his arms were long it wasn't far enough for the girl. She was practically shaking in his grasp. Her lips trembled as she stared up at him. "Sebastian."

  


The vampire quickly glanced up at his master before turning back to the human in front of him. "Do not worry little mouse," he leaned down close to her face, her eyes following his every moment, "...I will not hurt you." His lips gently pressed up against hers.

  


Greg sent a round of curses at the man as he slowly kissed the girl. His eyes moved over to the changeling as he struggled against the vampires surrounding him. He removed his lips from the girl's and traveled down her neck slowly, his fangs outstretched in a threatening manner. He sunk his teeth into her skin as she cried out in pain. It was a short cry but Greg heard it none the less.

  


Astride grabbed the side of the vampire's shirt, tears streaming down her face. Her mouth was agape with no sound coming out it. "Let her go you piece of shit, I'll fucking kill you! You piece of shit..." He's voice trailed off into a sob as he watched the girl's life slip away.

  


Moriarty just licked his lips, enjoying the show as his lover and loyal servant bled the child dry. Once he was done, Sebastian let her slip into his arms until her body fell unmoving in them. The tall vampire gently laid her body out on the floor, her eyes wide open as they stared directly at Greg. He cried out for the girl as the vampires finally let him go. Quickly he made his way over to her and cupped her face.

  


He felt a sob on the verge of escaping his clenched mouth. Moriarty pulled Sebastian over towards him and kissed him on the lips. The two were having a full make out session in front of the DI. "Virgin, huh?" The vampire asked as some of Astride's blood was still on the man's lips. The henchman nodded. "Sweet, innocent just how I like them."

  


After a few minutes of the two just frenching it out, they finally stopped. The shorter vampire just stared down at the sobbing mess of a detective and growled. If there was anything he hated more than complainers, it was the sentimental ones.

  


Greg's sobbing made the vampire groan. "If you hold this one so dear to your heart," he said with distain, "...than change her." He placed a hand on his shoulder where the changeling just shook it off. "It's the only way to save her. She'd be faster, smarter, more powerful than one person could ever imagine."

  


"She'd be a monster..."

  


"But...alive." Moriarty knew he hit a soft spot for Greg. The man looked longingly at the girl, hoping she'd just pop up and smile that this was a joke or some horrible nightmare he was having. He hoped it was one of the two but life wasn't that kind. "You won't be alone. No one wants to be alone. She'd be yours, you command it and she does it. Loyal, undoubtedly trusting. She'd die if you commanded her to."

  


Greg wasn't weighing the pros and cons in his head correctly. It was all a jumbled mess. His emotions were controlling his action, he wasn't fully aware of what he was doing. Whether it be instinct or not, he knew exactly what to do. He cut his wrist and pored the blood into the girl's mouth hoping that it somehow worked. He didn't want to do this, he also didn't want her life to be over. He just wanted her alive.

  


He waited a second to see if it worked. When nothing happened he felt his all his hope drain. Right now he wanted to die. Her body started to go cold as her heat slowly seeped away. 'She's dead.' It took him a minute for his brain to process all of the information.

  


Greg cried out. "Ahhhhhh!" He pressed the girl's face against his. "No, don't go baby girl...don't leave me." He gently closed her eyes and kissed her forehead. He rocked back and forth while cradling her small form.

  


"Sentiment, how pathetic..." The vampire said as he barely glanced down at the newly turned vampire.

  


"Come Sebby dear, we have no more use for this one." As he said that Moriarty walked out the door with his goons following him. "For your good work, you guys get to have your own virgins tonight." Leaving Sebastian all alone with them.

  


The older vampire stared down at Greg who held the girl in his arms. He couldn't just leave one of his own here to fend for himself. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a card and tossed it to the ground next to the changling. Greg growled out a response at him. "Since I see no future of you joining us then I suggest you go to him. He will supply you with all of the blood you need."

  


"Why do you care you bastard?"

  


"I don't. I just don't like to leave one of my kind stranded alone, with nothing to help them survive. Especially if she survives. She'll be hungry when and if she wakes and the first thing she'll need is blood." As he said that he turned to head out the door. "She won't be as in control as you."

  


Greg just growled as he left. Sebastian was gone in a flash, leaving just Greg and the body of an innocent child. Soon, Mycroft would come looking for him and he'd be disappointed to find that his husband, his mate is now a dead vampire who lurks in the night.

  


Mycroft. Greg didn't even think about what the man would've thought. How easy he let himself be bitten. How could he have let this happen? He let a innocent person get killed by a pact of vamps. How on earth was he ever supposed to protect his mate when he could barely protect himself.

  


Greg gently stroked the strands of hairs that fell out of her hair bun. He made a somber smile as he stared down at her prone form. She looked so beautiful in her dress and heels. She dressed up for him and only him, just so they could please the elders when he and Mycroft got married. If she had it her way she'd be dressed up in a black tuxedo, wearing her hair down but just for one night she wore a dress.

  


Greg appreciated her for it, even though she didn't want to. Mycroft would've loved her. She had her own opinion and her own standards. They hadn't met yet but tonight was the night they would. Everyone would be there. His parents, his family, John, Hamish, Sherlock the arse, the Holmes even though he was sure some of his family members hated him already and the love of his life.

  


If Mycroft was in the presence of any of his family members or the elders, he'd state that the only reason he was marrying Greg was so he could have someone to release his sexual frustrations but it wasn't true. Mycroft would call him at work everyday just to make sure his boss wasn't stressing him out too much. Once when he went to work he found out that someone had kidnapped his boss. With one quick phone call to a certain Holmes, the man was returned by twelve o'clock somewhere near Scotland Yard.

  


He wasn't harmed severely, just warned of the consequences of stressing out a Greg Lestrade. It was sentimental in a crazy overbearing lovable way and that's why Greg loved him. He was...goofball in his own 'head of the government way' as Sherlock would put in.

  


Now he'd never get the chance. It was against the law for a (Nightwalker) vampire and werewolf (Skinchanger) to bond. Both would be an abomination to each species and would be put to death. Only a human could ever be with either.

  


He loved Mycroft too much to let that happen. To risk his career, so Greg did the only thing he could do. He faked his own death. Well he was dead already but he needed it to look as if he died or he at least was taken. So for the next fifteen minutes he organized the placed by making it look as if he was attacked. In the mean time he blew off some steam by breaking some stuff.

  


When it was done he went back into the room and sat next to Astride's body. She still hasn't moved. He was too late. A tear streamed down his face as he picked the girl back up and placed her in his arms for probably the last time. He hugged her tightly for God only knows how long.

  


He knew he needed to leave but a part of him didn't want to leave her body here. He just couldn't leave her here. He kept telling himself to go but his conscious would't let him. Greg closed his eyes and silently apologized. When he tried to get up he felt something grab his arm.

  


"Lestrade... "


	2. We Own The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The streets are their play ground. For Greg it feels like he could get use to nightly visit through London, for Astride it's the start of a nightmare. When the two discover a rogue vampire out for a late night snack, they get more than they bargained for.

_**One Year Later.** _

  


The sun had set thirty minutes ago but the streets were cleared of any signs of life at the moment. It was an empty hollowed void and that's just how they liked it. Their shadows were the only thing that signified that they were even there and even then it was only there for a split second.

  


They chased each other through the streets of London with no care in the world. They only thing they had on their minds at the moment was how to out wit the other as they ran across the tall buildings of the city. It was beautiful, the jet black sky was full of stars and the air was clear. It was a wonderful night for the monsters to come out and play.

  


"Hey! Slow down, I'm not as fast as you are!" The girl complained as Greg waited up for her. He sighed. She had been like this for days grouchy and just plain unhappy. The girl had just realised that be immortal meant that she'd how to stay the same age forever until she eventually got tired of living and punched her own ticket.

  


Greg understood how she felt. He wasn't too keen on the idea of living forever either. He wanted to live a good life doing good things that landing him a spot hopefully in the grave. He'd have a couple of kids, live long enough to see his grandchildren and then eventual die but that was when he was human. The whole ordeal went out the door when he was changed last year by a certain psychopath he had yet to hunt down and find.

  


Man if he thought hunting down the criminal mastermind was hard when he was human, man was he a lost cause. He was nowhere close to finding him when he was alive now that he's dead, he's a little step closer but still ten steps behind.

  


Astride slowly walked down the building sideway with a frown on her face. The girl had been depressed ever since her birthday passed. They celebrated but Greg had to tell her that she'd stay the same age height and youthful way forever. He kind of burst her bubble but she needed to know. He didn't want her finding out that information from someone else.

  


"Come on Astride, it isn't the end of the world and even if it was you'd live through it. Try and think positive." Greg smiled. It was pained but he needed to see that bright and happy look on the girl's face like he used to see everyday, well night.

  


Now that they were vampires the whole nightwalkers thing hadn't really sat with Greg. He was usually a mornings kind of person and at night, he always had trouble sleeping. Now that his schedule was messed up he didn't know why to do. Astride was fine with the whole nocturnal nature. She was a kid, her sleeping arrangements hardly matter to her seeing now as she couldn't dying from sleep deprivation.

  


The girl was too busy being bummed out by the whole none aging thing. "Well I would try but seeing as there's no point into trying at anything, I'll save my breath. You on the other hand seem all too chipper about this whole not aging thing, maybe it's you've already lived half your life." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

  


"Hey, I'm not that old. Besides, I'd give anything to be thirteen again and have someone carry me." The DI stated as maneuvered his way up the building by using the edge of the fire escapes. The girl tagged along at a slower pace behind him and once they reached the top of the apartment building they could see the whole city of London.

  


From here they could see a good chunk of the city. The moon shinned against the glass surfaces of the buildings, the light reflecting off it lit up the empty roads. The cool breeze made him feel something akin to human as if he was still the man who lived to help others in need. It felt good to want to feel, to like to feel something. He didn't realize that it would be the little things like pain, happiness, warmth or even tiredness that he'd miss.

  


The man was just glade that he was still alive, somewhat. He looked over at Astride who kicked at the tip of her shoes. The whole living forever was really bumming her out. He thought she of all people would relish at the idea of not dying, at least not easily. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" He said as he leaned over the edge of the building.

  


"Don't treat me like a kid Lestrade. I'm not a little girl."

  


"You still are, to me." He motioned for her to come closer towards him and slowly but steadily she did. When she was close enough he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close towards his chest. "I know this sucks. I know you hate this and feel like life is unfair sometimes, I feel that too."

  


"What we're going through is possibly the worst thing to happen to someone and I wish I could've prevented it better. Maybe if I'd locked you in until M-," he didn't say it, he couldn't say it. It had been months since he said his name and weeks since he thought about him. "Maybe they could've stopped Moriarty."

  


"Would you still have left if I hadn't turn?" She asked. It was such an innocent question he just didn't know why it hurt him so bad.

  


"You know how dangerous it is for a vampire to be around a human. They can't control themselves. I wouldn't be able to control myself." He turned away from her. The thought of changing her himself was torture enough and he'd have to relive it for the rest of his life. The memory was still fresh in his mind. He could see her eyes as the life slipped from them. They shinned with tears and were filled with fear then slowly, second by second, they dulled until she was gone.

  


He wouldn't allow that to happen; not again. "I'm sorry you didn't get to go to your wedding. You would've made a wonderful husband." The girl specifically left out the part about who he would be marrying it spared him from the pain.

  


He did however wondered what Mycroft was doing right now. Maybe he was getting remarried, maybe he was still looking for him but knowing the Holmes you could never really tell. Greg felt like such a sap for thinking about that right now. He should focus on the present, right now with Astride.

  


"Greg." She said his first name. Never a good sign. She always used his first name when she was serious about something or when she wanted to approach a subject he didn't like. "Can we still die? Like there are things that can still kill us. If we...if I wanted to I could just-"

  


He glared at her, hard. "Stop." His voice held a large amount of anger in it as he tried to calm himself down. "Stop that train of thought right now. I don't want to even see it cross your mind do you hear me. Living like this isn't bad, dying however can be the worst feeling in the world. I know you didn't want for this but killing yourself isn't going to solve it."

  


"I just was thinking that maybe if I walk into the sun-"

  


"Astride I said no and that's the last I want to hear of it!" He grabbed her arm tightly as he shouted. It was almost like a death grip as he held her in place, his eyes darkened with anger. "Your treading on some thin ice there..." The fear in her eyes told him that the subject wouldn't be raise again or at least not anytime soon.

  


Finally he released her which prompted her to take a step back. The girl rubbed her arm where he held her in the death grip. A wave of guilt washed over him as he stood there. "L-Let's talk about something else."

  


For a second she just stared at him then proceed to shrug. Astride laid her head against the cool concrete of the edge as she watched the moon slowly rise into it's position for the millionth time. He figured she was done talking so he decided to watch with her. Death, suicide, what was causing all of these thoughts to go through her head. He wouldn't know until she told him.

  


The sound of a high pitched scream echoed in the distance. It rung in their ears a the smell of another vampire filled his nostrils. He had no doubt that Astride could smell them too by the way her eyes lit up. Another scream prompted him to dart in that direction.

  


"Lestrade where are you going?" He heard the girl call out for him but he didn't have time to respond as his raced through the streets of London. He knew the city by memory so it wasn't hard to pin point where the terror filled scream was coming from.

  


He rounded a corner that usually was busy and filled with busy people working or sight seeing. Now it was deserted due to the fact that this was part of London that the Werewolf's roamed. London was divided into different colonies for humans, vampires and werewolves to stay separate from. Vampire's and werewolves were not allowed to cross any human territory unless they had immunity or it was a anonymous community were the three could live happily. The same goes for humans.

  


If a human goes anywhere but a human district or an anonymous one they could be killed or worse, turned into slaves. Vampires love to lure humans from the anonymous community into their so they can turned them into one of them or feed on them for days. It's extremely illegal to do so and if they get caught they are executed by their own kind.

  


Most are bothered by the laws of each district and some want to tear them down. Each district has a different set of laws upon them and you must know all of them to survive but in general they are all the same.

  


It never bothered Greg because he had immunity from all creatures at least until Moriarty came. You know, marrying one of the oldest werewolves son kind of made people afraid to be around you. It made living in the human district that much lonelier but Mycroft came to see him from time to time, when he wasn't busy.

  


It also made him the main target of many angry higher up vampires who held a thousand year grudge against the Holmes family. So their relationship had to be a little hush hush for a couple of years and it would've stayed that way with only humans and werewolves knowing about, but then along came Mycroft's father who said if they wanted to be together then they had to be married. It was a silent invitation to all creatures that wanted to kidnap, murder or hit on him that he belonged to another scarier, more powerful being.

  


That still didn't save him from Moriarty, the most wanted man in all districts. He's broken more rules than an adolescent teenager on a revenge scheme to get back at their parents. That guy was insane and unfortunately for him, he had the opportunity of meeting him. The guys was obsessed with Sherlock Holmes of all people and had the tendency to kidnap his mate, poor John.

  


That usually sent Sherlock into a rage and depression cause John always left for a couple of days once they got him back. At least the psychopath never went after his son Hamish. The boy wasn't even old enough to defend himself against anyone, let alone a vampire. That send chills down his back just even thinking about it.

  


While kidnapping is against the law in all regions, another rule Moriarty continues to break, he also has broken a couple more execution type laws. It is forbidden for any race to turn a human against their will and by doing so it is punishable by death. It is also forbidden for any race to touch a person with immunity, another law punishable by death.

  


Breaking laws usually end in death and for him to cross that boundary would probably mean certain death for him. He wouldn't know what to do if he died and left Astride all alone. He couldn't bare to think what would happen to the girl then.

  


"Lestrade, what's with all the running-" he covered her mouth as she snuck up behind him. Her voice was muffled as she continued to mumble behind his hand. He shushed her and pointed at the vampire a couple of yards in front of them. "Oh sorry..."

  


The creature had it's fangs extended as he slowly approached his victim. It left the guy shaking in fear as he slowly crawled away backwards. The vampire seemed more interested in playing with his food than killing the man right away so Greg had the feeling that he would be tortured before he died.

  


After letting the guy crawl a couple of inches away from him, the creature grabbed his legs and dragged him back in front of him. The vampire quickly reached for the man's arm and with a loud crack the sound of bones breaking was left in the air. A blood curling scream echoed followed behind.

  


The girl stayed crouched beside him as she winced at the noise, it pieced her ears just as much as it did his and if it weren't for the fact that she was here, he wouldn't helped anyway that he could. He could only look away as the creature continued his decent on his prey.

  


Having seen enough Greg tugged at her shoulders. "Let's go." He whispered. He only moved a couple of inches before he felt her pull him back.

  


"What do you mean 'let's go'? That man needs our help." She said. Her bright green eyes stared through his as if she was starring straight into his soul. "We can't just leave him there Lestrade, he'll die." Spoken like a true kid.

  


"There is nothing we can do for him now." He hated saying that to her when earlier he just told her to think positive.

  


When Astride makes up her mind about something she usual doesn't think the whole thing through. The fact that she turned away from him and started to climb over the fence made him worry about her safety even more. Quickly he yanked her off and pulled her back, hoping neither of them saw him do it.

  


"Have you lost your mind? What is it with you and wanting to die because that's what you'll get if you climb over that fence?" She tied to pull away from him but he held her back. "Do you know what that is? That is werewolf territory! They kill vampires and we're vampires."

  


"That man is in trouble! They'll understand!!"

  


"They don't care if we're doing our civic duty, we're vampires, their werewolves, they'll kill us and still deal with him later." He said as he pointed at the poor soul who was now screaming for mercy.

  


"I can't just sit back and watch as someone dies, you know I can't and I know you can't. We can't be like them, we have to be different." She seemed distracted by something as she spoke. "Please Lestrade."

  


"Astride..."

  


"You still have immunity. You can still save him." He looked away from her not able to take her prying eyes anymore. "Please...you have to save him. Just to prove we're not evil." Something about how she said that set off alarm bells in his head.

  


_'Evil? Is that how she viewed herself.' _He shook the uncomfortable feeling off of him and decided to go against his better judgement. "Alright but you stay here." She nodded quickly. Too quickly for his taste. "I mean it Astride."__

  


He hopped over the fence already regretting his decisions as he made his way over towards the other vampire. Something about him smelled familiar, like new. The vampire turned slowly around with a smile on his face. "Glade you could finally join us. Enjoyed the show?" He asked with a dark chuckle.

  


"Let him go and we can both leave this area unscathed and not being ripped apart by werewolves." He didn't seemed all too interested in leaving any time soon. "You know by all the screaming and shouting that their already upon us as we speak. Just go your way and I'll go mine."

  


"What's the matter? Afraid that their bite is worse than their bite. We shouldn't have to abide by their rules. Millions of years ago they used to bow down to us in fear, they were our slaves our stepping stools to walk on as we see fit." He spoke so highly of his kind as if anyone else was beneath him. "They bowed then and they shall bow now. We were strong, we were free and we were mighty."

  


"Okay enough with the inner monologue. I don't care why your doing this just stop! It's taken vampires thousands of years just to gain back equal rights with werewolves and humans, I don't think that you'll be gaining that freedom back soon."  


"I don't need a history lesson. Just stay out of my way and let me feast."

  


"Sorry buddy but it's against the law. I have to take you in."

  


"I don't think my boy's would like that." With the snap of his finger two vampires walked out of the shadows. Their fangs extended at the sight and smell of the man's blood. If Astride was in front of him he'd be yelling at her so hard right now. "Vampire vigilante, hunting it's own kind. Never thought I'd see the day."

  


"Kill 'em boy's." He sent a simple command which prompted the closest one to charge at him.

  


"Oh fuck me..." He whispered as he dodge the attack. The vampire continued to charge him while the other one helped hold down the man cowering on the ground. Quickly the creature bit into his flesh as he bled him dry. A sickening feeling washed over him but he shook it off. He kept his mind trained on the vampire in front of him. Greg kept blocking and dodging the guy just to keep him occupied. Once he was standing right in front of his boss and his associate he let the vampire charge at them while he moved out the way.

  


The sound of idiots fumbling over themselves filled his ears as he twist his body around to see them just now getting up. A small giggle escaped the girl hiding on the other side of the gate. No doubt the leader heard her as his head titled in the direction she was in. "Go get him!" He sent the other two after him.

  


He had to act, quickly he might add. Just because Astride was a vampire didn't mean she knew how to defend herself. The two bumbling fools blocked his way to the gate causing him to loose sight of their leader. Greg growled at them as the shorter one charged at him. The vampling threw a punch at him which he easily deflected by grabbing his hand, with his other hand he enclosed his nails around the short ones neck and using his weight to knock him to the ground.

  


With his back turned, the taller one grabbed him and fling him into a nearby building which hurt like hell. Without even giving him a second the bastard was on him, ramming his fist into his sides. Greg knew that some vampires were stronger than others but this one came at his like a brute, unrelenting and fast, too bad Greg was faster.

  


The silver haired man overthrew his opponent and switched their positions. Now on top, he dug his nails into the cold flesh of the brute causing him to cut deep into his skin. With him momentarily at bay, the other guy hopped on his back and wrapped something burned his skin. Greg screamed as it twisted deeply into his neck.

  


The shorter vampire pulled what he assumed to be a chain tighter around his neck causing him to fling and twist his body wildly. As he turned he spotted a piece of wood sticking out of the wall from where he got thrown from earlier.

  


Grabbing tightly onto the vamp he got as close as he could to the stake without alerting the short one and impaled him on the wood. The creature screamed and squirmed before going limp. Greg swiped at his neck before he turned around to see the other vampire trying to sit up. He picked up the chain that the short one had and wrapped it around the other vampire's neck where the gash was.

  


Filling the creature squirm Greg held him steady before, with the twist of his body snapped his neck with a cracking sound. He breathed as he turned towards where the leader headed off to. His eyes darkened slightly. "I'm coming baby girl."

  


~ • ~

  


"Where are you, ya lil' tot? I heard you laugh from a mile away." The leader who she saw break the man's arms was now searching for her. Lestrade was too busy with those idiots to help her and now she had this psycho to deal with, by herself. "I know your here, I can smell the flesh of an undead corps anywhere."

  


Astride covered her mouth as the vampire passed her. She watched as his eyes scanned the area hoping to catch a glimpse of movement around here. Without meaning to her back hit a box causing it to fall over. As fast and silent as she could she climbed over the over the gate to hide behind the crates on the other side.

  


She knew Lestrade told her not to come over here but she didn't think she had a choice in the matter. The girl watched the vampire check the place she was just in and slowly backed up. She slipped inside one of the large crates, hoping to find something useful.

  


Inside the storage container were nothing but pipes. They range from all different sizes from short to long. Nothing to hide in, not even something to hide behind. Astride leaned down to touch one of the pipes thinking she could use one to defend herself and yanked her hand back. It burned like crazy. An idea hit her as she quickly grabbed one and slipped out of the container.

  


She spotted his shadow moving up towards her and crept around the other side of the thing. Knowing he'd check the container she slipped around the back of it and waited for him to come this way. The iron bar was burning in her hand but she ignored it as she listened to his feet thump inside the container.

  


"Where are ya?" She heard him shout angrily as he walked to the side she was just on. "If my boys finish off that vigilant vampire, you'll be all alone...but don't worry lil' tot, I know someone who'd take real good care of ya' if you'd just come-..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as she stabbed him through the leg with an iron bar.

  


He screeched out a wretched sound. His hands shook as he reached down to touch the imposing wound. His flesh sizzled and burned every second he started at it. The girl stared at him in shock as he pulled the pipe out of his leg. "You little bitch!" He yelled as he took the same pipe and slammed it across her head, knocking her out.

  


Greg growled at him as he watched his little girl fall down. His eyes darkened in a way only a possessive vampire could as he didn't hesitate to try to kill this one. He lounged at the vampire, wrapping his arms around his neck and heaving his body off the ground and then tossed him to the side.

  


He pushed his anger down as he checked on the unconscious girl. He lifted up her face and saw a large scar running down her face. After setting her down gently, Greg turned around and gave the vampire the contention as he stood back up.

  


"Where are my boys?" He asks, standing back up himself.

  


"Dead." Greg stated simply as he awaited for the vampire to make the first move. He wouldn't get what he wanted due to the fact that the smell of wet dog filled the air. It was usually all over the place but right now it was extremely strong.

  


A large dark figure stepped in between the two blocking his sight of the other vampire. The large dark brown wolf glared at him with threatening eyes as it stared down at the unmoving girl who laid behind him. The wolf growled at Greg causing him to growl back forcing him to a protective stance. That seem to confuse the creature as it howled.

  


More of those dastardly beast surrounded them before the brown one shape shifted back into it human form. A woman with dark brown hair stood before him bare as the day she was born glaring at him. She gave a look to the other wolves causing them to do the same until all seven of them were naked but still in a defensive pose.

  


Greg couldn't help but blush, he wasn't use to people, human or not just exposing themselves to him. Good thing Astride was knocked out or this would be a extremely uncomfortable situation for him. "Look can you all just shift back into wolf form please, I'm not use to this type of thing."

  


The woman with the brown hair titled her head and squinted her eyes in a way that told him that she didn't believe him. "What are you doing here?" She asked low and threatening.

  


"I just want to take the girl home and then you guys can ask me all of the questions you want." He said not taking his eyes off either of them. They were cautious of him which made him have to be really cautious of them. They could just see the slightest movement from him as threatening which he didn't want that, not with Astride around.

  


She walked slowly over towards him in an antagonizing way her hips swaying ever so slightly. "That's not what I asked you. What are you doing here?" Her eyes scanned his making him feel like this wasn't going to end his way.

  


"A man was being attacked by those three vampires and I jumped in to help that's it." He was stern and didn't let the fear he knew was rising min his heart to show in his voice.

  


"So you just hopped over the safety of the fence stopped two of the three bloodsuckers and then the girl just happened to follow you?" She asked questioning. The woman was only a few inches from him now. He could see the cold and collectiveness in her eyes.

  


"No. We were out for our nightly run. I heard something human scream, I ran towards it and the girl followed." A smile grazed her lips as she walked around him. Studying him. "I saw that those three were torturing him. I stepped in and stopped two of them. The one that's still _alive_ went after the girl causing her to flee from him onto this side. I figured you'd cut us...some slack since we've pretty much done your job for you."

  


"You figured wrong bloodsucker." Man did he hate werewolves. Not just because, even when he was alive he still hated them. Mostly because of Sherlock but he got use to the git. "So you just saved some human just out of the kindness of your heart." She said suspiciously.

  


"No, I wanted to leave him so you guys could deal with the three vampires but the girl convinced me that it wouldn't be right to just leave him there."

  


"Humm, the young ones always are so sweet." As she said that he heard her head in Astride's direction and with a quick growl from him, she stopped. Her smile deepened into a smirk. "You are rather protective of her. Is she yours?"

  


"...yes." He didn't know where she was going with this but he didn't like it.

  


"Did you know, that it is illegal to turn a minor? That any vampire who turns a human against their will is punishable by death. Since she's about twelve maybe thirteen years old and can't consent to a biting, you've illegally turned her." His heart stopped, well it stopped beating months ago but he could only imagine what they've have planned for him. No telling what they have for her.

  


"By law, I have to kill you." He closed his eyes and waited for one of them to tear off his head like he just did those guys a few minutes ago. What wouldhappen to Astride after that? What would they do to her? Likely they'd take her to the Vampire District and allow them to deal with her. Or they might keep her a secret and turn her into a slave, he couldn't help but imagine the worst. "But I'm not going to do that."

  


That made Greg give her an incredulous look that the woman could only chuckle at. "The boss wants me to have a word with you. She thinks you may be able to help us out with a little something something." Help, them. Yeah this wasn't going to end well for them. "Don't get your hopes up bloodsucker. After a 'talk' with me you'll be wishing I killed you."

  


The female wolf walked passed him and with a snap of her fingers the surrounding creatures all jumped on him and held him down. He struggled to break free when he saw one of them pick the girl up. "No! No, she's ugh, mine!" He yanked at the limbs holding him down as the wolf that had Astride disappear from his sight.

  


"Let me go!" Greg tried to use anything to get away but there were too many hands pushing him down, too many bodies blocking his way. If he struggled anymore he was sure he'd break something but he didn't care. The female wolf came back with a syringe in her hand.

  


"Hold him still." She commanded the others who tightened their grips on him. The needle seeped into his skin as she released a liquid into his body. Searing hot pain flowed through his body as he felt himself weaken by the minute. "Trust me, if I wanted you dead you'd already be dead." It was the last thing her heard before he blacked out.

  


~ • ~

  


The sound of a whip slicing through the air entered his ears as said whip tore into his back. Greg felt as if he'd pass out if any of this continued any further. Another snap at his back caused him to grind his teeth together as herested his head aagainst his arm which was the only thing keeping him from falling.

  


"I won't ask you again. What do you know about James Moriarty?" The dark brown haired wolf from before said as she signaled for the man whipping him to stop. It was the same situation just worse. The only thing different about this situation he was that she was fully clothed and he had less on. "Tell me about Moriarty." Her voice was stern as if she was talking to a child.

  


"Who...the hell...cares, where's Astride?" He felt drowsy. Maybe it was because they keep sticking that liquid into his body which burns like hell for a minute before the feeling just goes away.

  


"She's not important right now but if you don't start talking your little vampling is going into The Juicer." The woman said as she turned away from him and shut on a TV. From here he could see Astride sitting in this tub like thing with cloth in her mouth and her hands tied together. She didn't seem scared, more worried than ever.

  


Waking up in strange places often did that to people and seeing as he couldn't pin point where she was at or how to get there, they were fucked, thoroughly. The woman gave him an impatient look before whispering something in the ear piece that was lodged in her ear.

  


Something must have been activated because the girl's calm and collective attitude changed as she shimmied deeper into the tub. From here he could see a large crushing object start to slowly descend towards the tube.

  


"Stop! I'll tell you whatever you want just don't hurt her! Please!" He pulled at the chains that held him up, hoping that he'd get loose enough to stop them. That earned him a whole lot of nothing and a crack of the whip to his back. That felt like nothing this time. All he wanted to do was see Astride. "I said I'd tell you what you want juts let her go! She's innocent please, she just a little girl."

  


"She's a vampire just like your a vampire! I've always wondered if this was true. If you killed a vampling would it's maker feel the same pain as it did as it died again?" She asked darkly and humourless. "How come vampires always act so tough like they've got nothing to loose then you bring that special someone and it's all kisses and daisies with them."

  


"You bitch I'll kill you." He bared his fangs at her but didn't let them stay for long as he peeked at the TV. "I'll tell you whatever you want just please just let her go."

  


She sent him a smile before whispering in her ear piece for them to stop. Greg watched as the machine slowly reversed until he could see Astride's little head peeking out again. Relief filled his body but only for a second as he turned to face the woman.

  


"I don't much about Moriarty but the things I've heard on the news or in the police reports. All I know is that he has one obsession and that is Sherlock Holmes."

  


" Yes we all know the bloodsucker is obsessed with the bloody Holmes," as she said that she leaned closer towards Greg who really wished he could rip her throat out. "...we want to know more personal things about him."

  


"Well I don't know him personally, all I know is what I read in the tabloids and new reports and I had one terrible meeting with him about a year ago..." That seem to pull her in. She gave him a go on gesture. "I-I...Why do you want to know about this?"

  


"Please don't waste our time vampire. We could always go back to killing your vampling."

  


"Okay, okay..." He sighed. "I was home with Astride and these guys-vampires barged into my house and I made Astride hide while they held me down and questioned me. Then James fucking Moriarty came in and within a few minutes of being there he made my life a living hell. He bit me and turned me then killed Astride and told me if I didn't turn her, she'd die."

  


"I couldn't bare the thought of loosing her so I turned her and he left. That's as far as the interaction went. I never saw him ever again after that but I did try looking for him. Never succeeded in that either." After he spoke the woman held less animosity towards him but she still had to keep up appearances.

  


"I'm sorry to hear that." And she was but she still had a job to do. She waited a few seconds before moving on to the next question. "Why did Moriarty change you...of all people?"

  


"Hah! Who knows, that guy was a psychopath who got off on torturing the innocence." Greg could only laugh. Once again he was placed into a situation because of some destruction hungry psycho. "Maybe it was because who I was marrying, I don't know."

  


"Who were you marrying?" She raised a curious eye brow as she asked.

  


Before he could say anything the sound of a door slamming echoed in thedistance as a round of cursing followed behind it. He recognised that voice and really wanted to disappear right now. After a year of hiding he thought he'd never have to face the man again.

  


The door opened to reveal and angry but still in control, Mycroft Holmes who charged into the interrogation room without any hesitation. "Honestly Sherlock! Must you always cause me-..." He cut himself off at the sight of his ex lover standing a few feet away from him.

  


"Him." He tried to sound confident and unbothered by the situation but it just came out sorrowful and just plain sad. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine for just seeing his ex lover in that stupid suit he wore all the time.


End file.
